I will protect you
by Badger Face
Summary: One stormy night Lucy came back from a dangerous mission weak and wounded. She came in carrying an unconscious Natsu on her back. The guild have no idea what happened only Happy can tell. My first fanfic so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's any good

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was raining when the guild door opened suddenly. Everyone look up from what they were doing to find a shocking sight on their door step.

The young girl stepped in to the light, taking painful breaths. Her once bright blonde hair was now lacking its shine from dirt and grime. Her chocolate coloured orbs stared back at them. The warmth they once contained was long gone. Her body was full of cuts and buries. On her left side a blood incrusted wound started spilling a new wave of blood.

"Lucy. W-what happened to you" asked Gray his voice thick with concern.

"P-please...y-you have to help Natsu" she murmured her voice just above a whisper.

It was then they realized that she held an unconscious Natsu on her back, but unlike Lucy he only had a few scratches.

"Lucy who did to you!" shouted Erza, anger welling up inside of her. One of her special friends is her in front of her and she has no idea what happened.

"Please just help" said Lucy with tears falling down her face "I'm begging you…S-s….Save him"

Then she fell to the ground, her friends surrounded her and all they could do was watch as their dear friend fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>So did you like it this is my first so I'd like to know what you think.<p>

hope to see you soon

Lots of Hugs

Badger


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's any good

Thank you for all the reviews, they made me so happy :) :)

I used your advice and made it longer hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Natsu p.o.v

I woke with a start the white ceiling staring back at me.

"_Wait white ceiling"_ thought Natsu, he shot up. _"Where's the demon and Lucy and Happy."_

"Oh Natsu your awake!" He turned to find Mira next to him worry and relief etched into her face.

"M-Mira where am I. Owww my head hurts."

"It's ok Natsu. You're in the guilds infirmary, you've been sleeping for two days we were so worried wait a minute I'll call Erza." She bustled out the room.

Silence cloaked the room. Natsu could sense it even though she seemed relieved that he was awake it still felt as if she still worried. Mira was hiding something he could just feel it.

A thought dawned on him. _"Could Happy of gotten hurt or…..or maybe Lucy"._

Thinking of his blonde friend not only made him feel a great deal of worry but also made him feel anger. The thought of the hash unfriendly words she said still hurt like a deep painful wound.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Erza her expression was similar to Mira's, relief and woe mixed together. "I'm glad your wake we've all been worried for a long time."

"Erza what happened? How did I get here?" I asked one of the many questions running through my head.

"Well Natsu that's what we wanted to talk about. Can yo-"

"NATSU!" shouted Gray

He stormed into the room. His face held no relief what so ever all there was was anger. Pure anger and all of it was directed towards me. Grays eyes were dark and tired as if he hadn't slept for days. He came up and grabbed my scarf and dragged me closer.

"Natsu how could you. You were supposed to protect her." He said fiercely.

"Who." I asked fear creeping into my mind. _"It couldn't be her could it?"_ thought Natsu.

"Lucy you idiot! We trusted you and you let her get hurt!" growled Gray, what Gray said made no sense and most of all it really hurt.

"What do you mean Gray, what happened to her?" worry started to invade my voice.

"Lucy…she…" he looked down unable to continue. His eyes were filled with great pain and this scared me.

"Gray, tell me what happened to Lucy" I said trying to keep my voice calm. Fear had settled deep in my stomach and when Gray looked into my eyes I knew what had happened and my heart broke into pieces because of it.

"On the mission Lucy got hurt really badly, Natsu" said Gray as if he's just accepting it himself "she got hurt really badly…and now…Natsu…..she's…she's dying." He looked down once more, his voice wavering unable to keep it steady from the sadness welling inside of him.

"She's dying Natsu." He said through a sob, at the front of the bed Erza started to weep her unshed tears.

I didn't cry, the shock was over whelming and blurred my world but one thing stood clear.

It was my fault.

It was all my fault.

* * *

><p>So did you like it, hate it or was it any better.<p>

Please tell me.

Lots of Hugs.

Badger.


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE!

I'm soooooo sorry that this is late, but I worked very hard so hope you like it. :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Natsu p.o.v

It was all my fault.

I knew it was but I didn't want to accept it.

I felt so sad that Lucy was hurt, but

I still felt hurt and angry about the words she had spoken.

That's probably why such harsh words came from my mouth when Erza asked me.

"Natsu would you like to go see her?" asked Erza her eyes still full of tears.

"What? Why would I?" I wanted to go see her but my pride held me back.

"Why? Well why wouldn't you your worried about her aren't you?" Erza asked her expression filled with confusion.

"No. why should I worry about her. It's her fault for getting hurt not mine." I snapped back and it was obvious that this comment didn't go down to well.

Grays head shot up and glared in his direction and reached forward to grab Natsu by the scarf.

"What is wrong with you Natsu? I know that you would never talk like that about your nakama so what _happened_ to you? Natsu. Please."

He didn't shout. He didn't look at me with a stony glare. All I could hear in Grays voice was a plea, his eyes where begging him to say something. Grays eyes looked weak and vulnerable. In all the years I've known Gray I've never seen him beg, I've never seen him look so scared. But I couldn't oblige, I turn my face away and looked out the window into the night sky. Grays grip on my scarf loosened.

"Dam it Natsu. What happened and why can't you tell us?" whispered Gray.

I couldn't tell Gray I just couldn't, but that didn't keep me from remembering what happened on that awful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"**Natsu! You just burned my manuscript! Screeched Lucy clutching the charred paper.**

"**I already said I was sorry. It's no big deal it's just a book." Natsu said tiredly.**

"**NO BIG DEAL! NO BIG DEAL! YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED HOW CAN YOU ACT AS IF YOU DON'T CARE!" shouted Lucy, anger soaked her words. She was not happy that night maybe that's what caused her to say those words. "OF COUSRE YOU DON'T CARE, YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE…YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU HURT!**

"**THAT 'S NOT TRUE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO THE PERSON WHO SAVES YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME!" fury burned through my veins and I couldn't stop myself. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR SOO WEAK!" I stopped, I knew then the words I used were wrong and I wasn't looking forward to what was coming next.**

"**I know… I know I'm weak and I always need help, but" she mumbled her eyes hid in the shadow of her hair but I could still see the glisten of a tear. "…but I TRY NOT TO BE! I TRY! AND I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T GOT ANY AMZING POWERS AND MY DAD WASN'T AN ALLMIGHTY BEAST." I couldn't stand the fact that my father got mocked like that, so I carried on.**

"**WELL AT LEAST MY DAD LOVED ME… WHAT ABOUT YOURS HE'D BE HAPPIER IF YOU WEREN'T ALIVE!" I shouted my voice in a venomous tone. Happy watched on as his two best friends fight, tears streaming his face.**

"**WELL AT LEAST MY DADS STILL ALIVE! YOURS LEFT YOU ALL ALONE BECAUSE YOU'RE A NUISANCE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I BET HE'S NEVER GOING TO COME BACK! I BET YOU HE ISN'T EVEN ALIVE! I BET YOU HE'S DE-"**

_SLAP_

**I didn't realize what I did just then. I looked down to find Lucy weeping her hand held against her cheek. Next to me Happy was in a state of shock. I would never hit my friends like that, especially Lucy. My hand was still tingling from the impact. Lucy stood up and how I so regretted what I did.**

"**L...Lucy I-" I stopped when our eyes locked and I knew it was too late for sorry.**

"**Don't come near me ever again, don't talk to me and don't try to save me and if you do… I promise you will never see me again." She whispered and ran into the dark forest sobbing as she went. I wanted to run after her, I wanted to say sorry but my stubbornness held me back. And all I could think was.**

_Good riddance._

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**I felt as if I was burning up inside. Obviously not from heat but from anger. All I could think about was how she said those word. I felt betrayed, one of my best friends had said those words to me and she knew that it was only hope that kept me going. My whole body felt like it was going to blow; every part of me stung especially my hand. I looked at it for a long time, even if my thought were dominated with anger against Lucy a part of me, deep inside felt ashamed that not only did I hit a girl with no way to defended herself, I hit Lucy. Inside after all the things she had said I felt that what I did was very wrong. **

**I thought back to her face how the tears dropped down her face and how her face was stained red not only because she was crying but also because I hit her. But whenever there were feelings of guilt I always pushed them down. I didn't want to feel guilt, after what she said I just didn't.**

"**Natsu!" called Happy, I turn to find Happy. He looked scared and by scared I mean petrified.**

"**What" I asked in a gruff voice. Happy seemed to hesitate wondering whether to carry on or not.**

"**W...Well Natsu can't you smell it." Asked the exceed. I gave him a blank look too tired to care with all the inflicting emotions in me. "Y…You know can't you smell…her." I knew he was talking about Lucy.**

"**What-" I was cut short when I could smell her or to be more precise her blood.**

"**Come on Happy we have to go save-" I stopped when I remembered her threat I cursed myself letting the fight get that far.**

"**Natsu?" I looked up at Happy, she looked so serious when she said those things, and I just don't want them to come true. "I know what she said must have seemed real but I know she wouldn't kill herself if you saved her. I know we're all too important to her and knowing her she probably more hurt about the things she said then about you hitting her, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't apologies. So come on Natsu lets go save her." **

**His words seemed so true, so real it brushed aside all my doubts.**

"**Yea come on let's go!" I shouted and ran in to forest and catching Lucy's sent I ran to save her and to say sorry.**

* * *

><p>After this all my memories became blurry all I could remember was running into a cave and saw Lucy on the ground she was wounded and in tears, that was when I saw the demon. I remember him looking like any sort of man but his presence was much darker. Then I remember fighting him and getting blasted into a wall and then everything went black.<p>

The next thing I knew, I woke up here. I have no idea how we got here all I know is that Lucy's hurt and because of that I can only thing of one explanation. Lucy actually tired to kill herself because I tried to save her.

She tried to die and leave us; she thought it was ok to leave us alone, she thought that that would solve everything. How stupid she is.

I was mad at her for try to leave Fairy Tail, her family and most of all she tried to leave me.

"I can't take it anymore!" shouted Gray bringing my back from my thoughts. I felt myself being dragged to the floor and I fell out of bed. Gray didn't seem to care if I was hurt all he wanted was for me to see Lucy but I wasn't going to let that happen

"Stop I'm not going to go see her! If she wanted to die and leave us then fine like I care. Like I'd care about that bitch-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

We all turned to find Happy looking up at us with an expression that we had never seen before. His face was twisted with anger.

"Just stop it Natsu you have no right to say that after what she did. You have no right to say you don't care after what she did!" shouted Happy.

"Wait minute, Happy does that mean you know what happened" asked Erza. Happy seemed to hesitate.

"Well dose it" asked Gray impatiently

"Yes I do know what happened, but….I can't."

"Happy tell me…..please" Happy looked up at me he seemed to make his resolve.

"Fine I'll tell you for Lucy's sake. After Natsu got knocked into a wall the demon was going to poison him to get his power."

"what, why?" I was confused, what did my powers have to do with anything.

"He said that he wanted to be the strongest demon ever and for that he needed powerful blood, but he couldn't drink human blood so he'd have to turn it into demons blood. But a human can't like with demons blood in them so when your just about to die he'll come and take your blood." Said Happy . he said it slowly as if he was remembering each memory.

"Then how come I'm not hurt then, and what has this got to do with Lucy." I said impatiently.

"I'm getting there alright, when the demon was about to give you the poison Lucy stopped him. She told him that she was even more powerful and she…she…she said that she'd take the poison if she called take you back home after."

Everyone gasped, shock written across their face, but I didn't know what to feel. I never expected her to do that for me.

"She did just as she promised she toke the poison and brought you back on her back. She never slept; she never stopped walking, until she knew you were safe she never stopped. Do you see now Natsu, do you see why you should care."

They all turned to look at me to see if I understood and I did understand. I hated myself, because if I wasn't there she wouldn't have wanted to save me if I was stronger she wouldn't be hurt. I caused this problem I caused the fight. So I was right all along. It really was my fault.

"You should care Natsu." There still was anger in Happy's word. "She gave her life for you so don't say you don-"

"Happy that's enough"

We all turn to find our faithful blonde friend panting heavily at the door.

"Please Happy….. that's enough." Said Lucy.

* * *

><p>So please tell me if you liked it or even hated it.<p>

I love every type of comment so please review.

Lots of Hugs

Badger.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO ABSOLUTELY SORRY!

The full apology will be at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Natsu p.o.v

She was panting heavily at the door. Standing there in her white night gown she looked almost beautiful but her words came out shaky and weak.

"Please Happy stop" said Lucy, she started to walk slowly toward us stumbling as she went.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry. I was just so worried and he was saying the worst things I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry…I was scared." wept Happy, he had his wings out and was in the air, but he was shaking so I could tell what he said was true.

I watched Lucy walk to him, she look so weak and fragile up close. I thought that one more step and she would snap like a twig.

She slowly raised her arm and Happy closed his eyes shut. I knew what he was thinking; he thought that she was going to hit him that's what we all thought. We were wrong.

She dropped her hand on to his head and gave him a pat. Happy looked up with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry to Happy, I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm alright now. It's all going to fine it's all going to be just fine." Said Lucy, her voice was soft and gentle just like a mother when they calm their children.

Happy then flew straight into her chest and let out a painful wale. Lucy kept patting him trying to calm him down, I turned away I felt I couldn't look any more, the pain was unbearable. I heard soft footsteps walk towards me I knew it was her but I made no effort to move.

"Natsu…..are you alright?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

She had to say that, she had to care. Even after what happened…... she can still worry about me. After Happy's story I couldn't even look her in the eye.

I felt so ashamed, I felt like a jerk.

She is an important person to me, one of the most, I promised and swore that I would protect her and in the end_ I'm_ the one who doubted her, _I'm_ the one who hurt her.

"Why…why did you protect me?" I was surprised I did not expect myself to ask that, I didn't even know why, but maybe I've wanted to ask that since I found out.

I turned back and our eyes locked and I swear that I've never seen her eyes so emotional in all the time I've known her. They were the bright brown orbs I had always seen but they were still so much more. They were full of sadness and pain, but happiness and relief as well. Was she feeling relief for seeing me safe, was she sad because I asked such a question, I just don't know. Her body stared to tremble and her eyes began to fill.

"Natsu I-" she stopped short as a flood immense pain struck her features she started taking deep shaky breaths.

"L…Lucy w…what's wrong?" asked Happy pulling out of her hold.

She started to sway and began to fall, but I caught her before she could. She lay against me taking painful breaths. Her face was flushed and a thin layer of sweat had stared to form on her skin, but she felt deathly cold, dare I say she felt colder then Gray. And she was shivering I could feel her frail body shaking in my arms.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, even though I knew the answer.

She's sick, she's not supposed to be walking around like this if she dose she'll get hurt. That's when a horrible thought dawned on me even though I knew it already I was still shocked and I still struggled to believe it.

She was dying.

Lucy._ My_ Lucy. My precious friend was dying.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't let you get hurt." I told her, trying to reassure her, but maybe I was trying to reassure myself.

I looked up to find that Gray and Erza weren't there they must of left while I was talking to Lucy. I lifted Lucy up and laid her on my bed. I sat at the side of the bed and griped her hand tightly.

"I promise that I'll save you Lucy, you risked your life to save me so now it's my turn." I whispered. Happy sat on my shoulder whimpering, but was trying to stop crying. I knew he wanted to save Lucy to. She is just too important to all of us.

"He" she mumbled, her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I asked.

"He….he's coming."

That's when I heard the explosion.

"What the hell was that" I exclaimed, that's when I smelt him through the explosion I could smell the dark, evil smell of the demon.

"Natsu you have to run. P…please run" Lucy croaked out. Her skin was a sickly gray. She seemed to have lost her normal glow. I am worried.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray as he ran into the room "You have to hurry the demon's come to get Lucy!"

"What!" this must be what she meant by he's coming; this must be what she was telling me to run from. She was doing it again she was trying to save me with her own life.

"Aright I'll be right there, I just need to make sure Lucy will be ok." I told Gray

"Fine but make it quick. I'm going to go help Erza. I hate to admit it but she won't be able to last on her own." He said and then ran towards the sound of the raging fight.

I heard the creaks of the bed. I turn to find Lucy trying to get up.

"No Lucy. You need to rest!" I said sternly. I went to her and forced her lightly down on to the bed.

"Get off me Natsu, don't you see it's me he wants, it's my life that he needs. I could save all of you if you let me go." Said Lucy. Her eyes were pleading me to let her go, what was she thinking.

"Don't you believe in us. You know well that we would protect you with our lives-"

"That's the problem Natsu. You guys have all ways been protecting me, you've risked so much for me and if I can't even do the same for you than what type for friend would I be. That night you were right Natsu, I am weak the only way I can protect you is with my life." Sobbed Lucy. If I have to be honest I never felt that way. I never thought she was weak, I could always look into her eyes and feel this warmth this soft, kind sunshine emitting from her. That was her strength. If I'm honest that's what made me love her.

"No Lucy that's not-"

"I know this is what you meant and I know this is the only way. Your life is worth more than 100 of mine."

I cupped her cheeks into my hands and bent down so we were eye level. I had to make her understand what I feel, I had to save her.

"Don't you see Lucy, I can't risk losing you, your too important to me. Don't you know why I protect you, don't you see how important you are to me. Lucy ever since we met I….I"

I moved forwards and our lips meet. It lasted only a second, but felt like a life time, how can a simple brushing of the lips be so sweet and sorrowful. How could it be so passionate and so simple. I wanted her to know my feelings for her I wanted her to know how I cherished her. We broke apart and I looked into her eyes and said the only thing I could of.

"I love you. Lucy"

She gasped as her eyes widened and filled with bittersweet tears. I didn't wait for an answer, I turned and ran from the room as fast as I could and hoped with all my life that she would stay put and stay safe.

"_Please"_ I thought.

"_Stay safe."_

* * *

><p><em>I am soooo late and i'm sorry.<em>

_I had school and a serious case of wbs (writers block syndrome) _

_It was killing me that's way this took so long._

_You don't have to forgive me but if you do please tell me or i might seriously consider digging a hole and burying myself in it._

_Lots of Hugs (if you accept them)_

_Badger._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Now I know your thinking who's she?

but if you remember me then your probaley want to punch me but please don't I'm an endangered spices.

but still I'm saying a huge, enormous sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p>I ran to the silent main hall. Why was it so silent, I don't know but to be honest I don't want to know. Where they ok, they were in the middle of a vicious fight a minute ago, so what's wrong now.<p>

That's when the smell hit me, I could smell the fight and how it has come to an end. An end that I don't want to be true, an end that I would do anything to stop, but I knew it couldn't be changed and I would not believe it. They were both so strong and not reckless like me so I couldn't believe it.

I ran into the main room and saw a dark brooding figure.

_The demon._

"Where are they and what did you do to them!" he stared at me with his dark pits he calls his eyes. They felt like they were freezing my very core. I felt the need to run or turn away from those sharp, cold slits, but I stood my ground and glared back.

"Where are they and what did you do to them" I shouted across the hall

"Look behind you" his voice was like nothing heard before. It made me want to fall to the ground and weep; it made me remember every bad thing that happened to me. But I didn't do that I had more important things to do like turning around and so did, I turned around.

_No! _

The site before me was sick and horrific there they both were splayed across the floor, Erza's armor was shattered into little pieces all around her. The white blouse she wore was dyed a scarlet colour that matched her hair. I couldn't see her face and to be honest I didn't want to. Then I turned to look at Gray. His blood was a shocking crimson which contrasted greatly to his pale skin and his raven coloured dark hair was caked in blood and on his face there was a deep scar encrusted with blood that ran from his forehead to the side of his chin.

I didn't know if they were alive. Because for me anger was the first thing I felt. I felt it boiling and rushing through my veins like lethal venom. And before I knew it my world turned red. I started to run to him and gave him a punch so hard it would most definitely kill him or so I hoped, because one I did I felt myself fall back and I felt my very being tearing apart. Once I could see again I gazed up to see him grinning with an evil sheen to his eyes.

"How….what happened?" I puffed out every breath drawing out blood from my wound.

"You stupid creature. Don't you know reflection magic when you see it? Whatever injury you try to inflict on me will hit you back, but much worse." He sniggered at my stupidity. And how stupid I was, I could not fight him. I always rely on my brute strength to fight what am I supposed to do now especially since I can't move.

"Well it's been nice knowing you." He said and in his hands grew a great ball of darkness and pain. I started to get up I knew I couldn't just sit and wait for it I had to protect my friends. I had to protect her.

So I stood up shakily and closed my eyes ready for impact. I could just feel the cold coming towards me until it stopped and I was surrounded by a comforting, familiar warmth.

Before I could open my eyes to see who it was, my legs could not sustain my weight and I fell to the ground. But when I looked up I felt so happy but I felt complete and utter dread. This could not be happening because the person standing in front of me with her arms stretched out wide was none other than Lucy.

"What are you doing here Lucy? I told you to stay put!" I shouted after I regained myself from the shock. "You're going to get hurt if yo-"

"Shut up Natsu! This is my fight!" she turned back to the demon.

"You promised that if I gave myself to you that you wouldn't hurt them." She said even from here I could hear how angry she was.

"Well I do keep my promises" he said icily "but last time I checked I haven't had a drop of your blood and it wasn't me who hurt them. It was they who did it to themselves."

"Well I'm here now and…I'm all yours"

"_**NO!" **_I exclaimed I won't let him have her. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him have her. I staggered up and started to run until I crashed into a barrier.

"What! What the hell!" I started hitting the barrier with all my strength, until I saw Lucy clutching her body in pain.

"Lucy what's wrong!" I knew she shouldn't be out here "Lucy!"

"Oh you silly little dragon slayer don't you see the barrier is made from her life source. Every amount of destruction you inflict on it, destroys her a thousand fold." He said calmly but his voice full of malice.

It can't be true can it? I lifted my fists of the barrier and her pain seemed to instantly decree. She really did want to stop me.

She turned and looked at me in the eyes. "It's ok Natsu" she said "I'll be fine"

But I could tell that she was going to die for my sake and I knew that anything I did would just make it worse. So I sat there and watched the whole thing in complete horror.

That sick bastard walking up to Lucy.

Him griping her shoulders so tightly that it made her flinch.

Then his canines grew to resemble long, sharp, white needle.

And just before they pierced her smooth porcelain skin everything went quiet and all I heard was her whispering voice that said words that made me shed tears for the first time tonight.

"_Farewell Natsu. I love you too." _

And then she started to scream

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooooooooo how was it<p>

Like it

Hate it

Rate it

and again I'm soooooo sorry but GCSE's really keep you busy.

Lots of Hugs

Badger


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody!

Badger here!

Thank you so much for the reviews it makes me sooooooooooooooooo happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Natsu's p.o.v 

Have you ever heard your loved ones scream in pain? Do you know how it hurts? Do you know how it makes your blood boil and how each painful wail makes you want to scream too?

Well you don't want to know because it kills you and do you know the worst part is when you can't do anything for them, all you can do is sit there and shout stop it to the top of your voice even though you know it's pointless. I never felt the intent to kill so badly. That bastard touching her, drinking her, he was killing her.

Her screams stared to lessen into mere sobs and whimpers and the barrier that surrounded them started to fade into a golden glimmer. I knew I could get through with a bit of force but that bit of force could end her for sure. So I really could do nothing.

"Mmm that's was delicious" said the demon very pleased with himself. An evil aura surrounded him as his magical power increased. But I couldn't care about that the first thing I did was to run to her side.  
>She was pale as snow and as cold as it too and I knew then and there that one of...no the most important person to me was gone and was never coming back and I didn't even get to say good bye. I didn't care about anything else anymore all I did was clutch my dear Lucy in my arms and weep for my loss. Or so I thought until a small quavering voice came out of the frozen body.<p>

"N...at...su"

That sound warmed my body and looked down in shock. Her eyes fluttered and I felt relief wash over me.

"It's ok Lucy. I'll protect you until Happy comes back with the others."

"No….I can stop him"

"Lucy don't you can't even breath right and he has taken all your magical power. It's a miracle you're still alive.

"But I can...I have this" she brought out a key it wasn't big and shiny like her others. It was small and a rusty black colour, it looked old and useless.

"And how is this going to help" I asked in annoyance. She may be half dead but she's still as weird as ever.

"When someone dies….their spirit goes one to the spirit world, but if the spirit stays they generally feel sad or angry towards us so they become evil…..they become demons Natsu. But with this key I can open the gate for them to go through."

"But you don't have any magical powers anymore."

"I know but that's where I need your help…I have enough power to open it I just don't have the strength… I need your strength Natsu."

Her words seemed true it seemed like we actually could defeat him.

"If we could do this why didn't you do this before" I enquired.

"I needed him to have my blood in him…..this would give us an edge but I never expected him to…..to take so much. Now you have to tell me if you'll help me or not…..Natsu."

She looked at me with eyes that held so much strength which was a stark contrast to her ailing body. I never had seen her this way before. I wouldn't usually hesitate but she knows as well as I do that her body won't be able to cope. So that's why I made my decision.

"What do I have to do?"

Her eyes widened she must of thought that I would of said no, well I would of but I realized that the reason she felt that she was weak was because of me, as much as I know she's strong I never show it. I always think I need to save her that she needs protecting. Really I was just protective and to fix this there's one thing I could do. Trust her.

She gave me a wan smile. "Thank you, all you have to do is hold me and push when you feel us getting pushed back."

So we stood up ready to face the demonic energy that headed our way. Lucy stood in front of me her back pressing against my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and then the other held on to her arm that had the key in it. And then she started the incantation.

" Oh land of spirits hear my call. Open thy gate and let this lost one in. By the blood that runs through my vein and connects me to thy world. Oh mother of the spirits, open thy door and take thy lost child. Open oh celestial gate. Open!"

With a sudden jolt I felt us getting pushed backwards. In front of us I could see a dazzling light, it was in the shape of a key hole, but the strange thing was that it was repelling us. I pushed as hard as I could but with my wound and the fact that I held Lucy's frail body meant that I couldn't push to my best ability. "Open" I heard Lucy mumble. A shock went through me Lucy was trying so hard and hear I was making excuses. I gathered up all my strength and pushed with all my might. "Open" came a growl from deep inside my chest. The key went closer and closer to the light and on the last push we both shouted to the tops of our voices." OPEN!" and with this there was a flood of light and we watched as the demon got sucked into the different dimension.

The light slowly faded leaving both of us huffing and puffing. Then a sudden wave of dizziness took over me which was then quickly broken by a delighted squeal.

"We did it Natsu! We did it!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me in a tight embrace. Almost aromatically I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her at the crook of her neck. I had so much to tell her but being overwhelmed by relief I couldn't say anything. But she could.

"Thank you Natsu." She mumbled in my ear." Thank you so much for believing in me...and I lo-" I looked up to see what she said but I couldn't because nausea took over me and I felt suddenly light headed." Lucy" I mumbled trying to get her attention, but I couldn't because her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and her head fell with a soft thump against my chest with her arms still around me and just before I fell to the ground, just before my world went black I heard her say. "I love you too".

When the rest of the guild came rushing back. They found great devastation. But when they found the couple sleeping an unconscious sleep and cradled in each other's arms. It brought a smile to the guilds faces to see their favorite celestial mage and fiery dragon slayer so close in a warm embrace. And when the sun shone over the demolished guild it shone rays of sunlight over the happy couple.

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH did you like it there isn't a cliff hanger but there is one more chapter.<p>

I've noticed a few things firstly I don't thing this is really friendiship any more its more romance and I would say the characters are rather OOC.

well what do you think i would love to hear your view.

Lots of Hugs

Badger


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

So it's finally the end.

Well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

><p>Lucy p.o.v<p>

I felt my head get lighter and the light shine behind my eye lids. Her whole body felt cold except my right hand. There it was comfortable warm. I yearned for that warmth to incase my body, it felt so familiar and so gentle, so I increase my grip on the warmth wanting to draw it closer but when I did the grip on my hand increased and I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Lucy" it mumbled the voice sounded rumbly and ruff, but how is it that I felt happy when I heard it. I let my eyes flutter open and I find myself in the infirmary and the sunlight flooded the room. I turned my head to find a pair of hand clutching my hand for dear life and I knew at once who it was.

"Lucy. Oh god Lucy you're awake!" exclaimed Natsu. I haven't ever seen him so happy before not once in my life. I felt so relieved that he was safe.

"Wait here I'll go get the others." He said glee written on his face. I grabbed onto his hand. I didn't want him to leave, not after what happened; I didn't want to be alone.

"Don't go" I pleaded even to me my voice sounded weak and feeble I wonder what he thought. He looked round to look at me with shock ridden eyes. "Lucy what's...what's wrong."

Those words seemed to set me off. They made me say things I never would have said otherwise. "Don't go. Please, don't go. I know you don't want to talk to me because of...because of what I said about Igneel but...but you have to believe me when I say that I'm really really sorry." Tears started to glaze my eyes and fill them to the brim, and then they stared to tumble down my cheeks. These tears filled with so much sorrow and so much shame. Shame of hurting some I love so dearly.

"I never ever meant those words I said, I was just so...so angry. It was my anger that made me say those words but my heart never believed in any of it. I could never hate you Natsu, because I...I love you so...so much." I let the sobs take over my body which only made me clutch his hand harder.

"Lucy I-"

"Wait Natsu let...let me finish." I had to finish what I had to say before he never wants to speak to me again. "I know that you couldn't forgive me after what I said but I'm begging you please...please don't leav-"

I was stopped suddenly when Natsu brought me into a warm embrace. His warmth enclosed my body and demolished any sign of the cold that was there.

"What are you talking about I could never leave you. You weirdo. You're so important to me" his voice was hushed but the emotion it held ringed loudly in my ear. "And what are you talking about forgiveness you did nothing wrong in the first place. I'm the one who destroyed your precious work, I'm the one who said those harsh words to you...I hit you Luce."

He griped me tighter, I felt overwhelmed, and I was in shock I never expected him to be this way not at all. "If anyone needs forgiving it's me. Lucy I'm so sorry." We stayed like that for a moment it was Natsu who broke the silence. "I so glad you're safe I thought that I'd never see you again. I couldn't protect you."

"It's ok Natsu." I mumbled

Natsu suddenly sat up his face held a serious expression and his eyes had a gleam of stubbornness. "It's not ok, it's not. What type of person would I be if I couldn't protect the person I love? I promise that I will protect you. Forever."

I looked at him my heart filled with joy. "Me too."

And as we slowly leaned in and our lips met I knew that at that moment that we were thinking the same thing.

_I will protect you_

* * *

><p><em><em>Well there you have it. I know that its short but its the best i could do.

And I want to say a big thank you to all the people who reviewed. It made me really happy

I hope to see you soon

Lots of Hugs

Badger


End file.
